


True Love - Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Isabelle Lightwood, Child Jace Wayland, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Golden Morning Coffee, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Kind Robert Lightwood, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Magnus Bane, Small town sweetheart Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the handsome small town guy that has the week from heaven when a beautiful guy moves to his town. Their relationship grew stronger each day in the Christmas week and blossomed because no one stopped it. Alec finds out that the beautiful man is the Prince of the city Edom and Alec gets shocked when Magnus proposed to him. Did he say yes??





	1. Day One: Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF WARNING

Idris was home to the most beautiful mountain ranges in the world and has luxurious cafés that attract outsiders to come in the town to check it out. Alec Lightwood was very proud to live in Idris and cherished it, his family has been living here for centuries and will forever grew because his whole family were happy to live in Idris.

Alec slowly and naturally woke up to birds chirping outside in the freezing snow, Alec yawned happily looking out his window where he sat and watching his neighbours let their dogs out for a morning walk. He giggled as he watched Liz telling her dog Bella to calm down because that dog loved it's walks.

‘Good morning Idris.’ Alec said in his mind when he got out of bed to take his morning stretch. He walked to his wardrobe to pick his outfit and he took out his dark blue overcoat that he also pulled out a white knitted jumper that his granny knitted for him, then he pulled out dark blue dress pants.

‘This will work, I'm not doing much today.’ He thought as he gently placed his outfit on his neatly made bed then shifted to the bathroom. He washed his hair and body then brushed his teeth, he moved to brush his hair. He wants to compliment his natural curls today. He has used hair gel the past few days from local parties and get-togethers.

He brushed once to get his curls to come out, he has used hair gel the past few days from local parties and get togethers that he was invited to. He walked out to put on his outfit and wore his heart on his sleeve today because he felt extra happy about living in Idris.

He smiled in the mirror as he posed in various different ways showing off his outfit to see if it fits, once he was satisfied he walked downstairs to cook breakfast for his family. He was always the first up because he was so use to it from early university lectures that he has 4 years ago.

Alec is now 26 and works at the Golden Morning Coffee  as a barista for 2 years, he loves working there and he sees a lot of new people come and go. He works during Christmas because he wants to help homeless people get nice warm coffees and for people who don't celebrate Christmas. 

He is that nice and open minded that he is the town's sweetheart, he got visited by the major himself from the amount of people who have told him about Alec.  Alec’s sister Isabelle and brother Jace woke up and came down in their pajamas. Alec shook his head in amusement. 

“Good morning, how did you guys sleep?” Alec asked them with a big smile. Jace is 10, Isabella is 9 and Alec’s brother Max just turned 1 a few days ago. Jace grumped as he slouched down on the dining room chairs with Isabella instantly smiling at her big brother.

“Aleccc! My sleep was good, how was your sleep?” Isabelle said happily and Alec smiled back. Alec flipped the pancakes over looking back over at his siblings.

“Pancakes and syrup?” Alec asked the hungry children then the nodded the little head furiously and Alec giggled as he continued cooking.

Alec taught himself to cook because as a child he was independent, he helped his parents a lot around the house and would often cook for the hard working adults. He'd always tell his dad to tell his boss to stop overworking him and he wanted to tell his mother’s boss too but he was also shy back then.

Alec is proudly out the closest and he told his parents at the age of 16 that he has attractions towards males and they were very supportive over it. Alec was so worried at the time to tell his parents partly because he didn't know how they’d reaction and he even watched on youtube about children coming out to their parents. He learned that the parents have different reactions to the news but thankfully his parents very nice ones.

He finished cooking the pancakes and drizzled syrup on each plate full of pancakes then served them to his siblings, watching their eyes as he placed them down slowly.

“Aleccccc we want our food!” Jace said angrily and Alec laughed as he placed the plated down fully. They tucked into their breakfast as Alec made more for his parents that would be coming down with Max. Alec absolutely loved his little brother and he built his crib that his dad got for Ikea that took his 3 hours to build but he would do anything for Max as he would Jace and Isabelle.

Alec’s mom and dad Maryse and Robert walked down with Max wrapped around Robert’s neck. Alec quickly grabbed Max from his dad as he smiled brightly.

“How are you, little brother.” Alec cooed at Max with his index finger waving the baby's face as Max babbled happily as he grabbed Alec’s finger.

Maryse kissed Alec’s forehead sweetly and Robert patted him on the back. They said thank you for the breakfast and sat down with Max in the high chair that took 2 hours to build. Alec looked at the time, it’s was 7 AM. He had enough time to walk there on time because his shift starts at 8 AM to 7 PM so he sat down to eat his pancakes happily enjoying the sweet taste.

After breakfast, he walked to the bathroom to clean his face and touch up his hair in the mirror to make it perfect and once satisfied he collect some money to buy lunch in the town centre.

He said goodbye to everyone and walk to work because he had enough time, he wanted to enjoy the cold air that he immediately got use to. He knew his neighbourhood well and knew everyone here, he turned the corner of his street to see a moving van outside the abandoned house that was left there for 3 years.

Alec looked to see a man struggling with 3 boxes that was too high for him to see where he was going so Alec being Alec he went over and offered help.

“Would you like help with those?” Alec asked as the man put the boxes back in the van and looked up to smile at Alec.

“Help would be appreciated, thank you.” The man said in relief and Alec was immediately stunned by the man’s face, Alec smiled shakily at him and picked the boxes up for the man. The man picked up another 2 boxes and they walked into the beautifully furnished house and fully decorated with an elegant chandelier that hung in the entrance room.

Alec’s eyes widened with with shock because he knew this houses history and knew how disgustingly decayed the whole house was. He placed the boxes down on the table as a woman appeared out the kitchen with an angry face.

“Who is this?” She glared at Alec and the man walked towards the woman. “This man was kind enough to help me when you didn't, Camille.” The man said to the woman called Camille and she turned to Alec with suspicious stare. Alec gulped and looked at his watch.

“I have to head off to work now.” Alec said to the man and Camille as he walked out. Alec didn't know what to think of the new neighbours but Alec can talk to people easy because he was Alec knew how to make people talk and open up about anything.

He strolled down the road to the coffee shop to start his job, Alec didn't know what to do in that situation and Alec embarrassed himself but he really had to leave. He pushed the door of Golden Morning Coffee with a smile and saw his friend Aline Penhallow behind the counter with a huge smile.

“Alec! Welcome! How was your morning?” She asked as Alec walked towards the counter. He smiled softly at her, trying to hide his embarrassment but Aline caught on.

“Oooh someone is embarrassed, who is the hot guy then?” Aline gigged at the flustered face Alec had on and he straighten his posture, putting his apron on over his t shirt and tied the loose ends tight. He stood beside Aline and lowered his head because he couldn't keep anything a secret with Aline.

Alec and Aline were friends since high school and they grew to know each other well so when Alec came out to Aline, she wasn't shocked because she had known the signs. She is part of the LGBT too so Alec and Aline get along so well. Alec sighed as he turned to stare at her brown eyes sparking in anticipation then they laughed.

“Okay, okay! There's a new guy that just moved in near my house and he was struggling with boxes in the van, I helped him because I felt I had too but omg!! His eyes and face were so beautiful! I couldn't take my eyes off him!” Alec said with Aline looking surprised.

“Wow, this guy knocked you off your feet Alec! Does this man have a name?” Aline asked with a smile and Alec crumbled. He looked down at the coffee machine.

“No, I speed off when be was arguing with a girl… I know the girls name though, it's Camile.” He said as Aline pat his back for comfort then stopped talking when their high school bully walked in, Alec shifted his eyes to the floor to not look at him.

“Hello Alexander.” The man laughed, mocking his full name as Aline straighten up her face. She got close to the man’s face.

“Leave right now, before I turn you into coffee Sebastian.” Aline said smoothly as the man looked at her, unamused.

“Get out the way pip squeak, I'm talki--.” “Fuck. Off. Sebastian.” Alec interrupted Sebastian with a low growl that make Sebastian’s eyes widen. He left the coffee shop without saying anything and Aline looked at Alec.

“Are you okay, Alec?” Aline asked as Alec let the anger shiver out him and looked at Aline with a smile.

“I'm okay, now let's work.” He said as they began to work with Aline on the order taking and Alec making the orders. 

An hour into work, a familiar face enters the front door that caused Alec’s eyes to widen in seconds.

‘The guy is here?!?!’ Alec thought worryingly as Aline slipped into the back room to get out of Alec’s way and the man walked up to the counter with a huge welcoming smile. 

“Hello again, didn't know you worked here but I wanted to say thank you for helping me out with those boxes.” The man said as Alec looked dumbfounded at the shorter man because he never thought that he'd see someone as stunning as this man is.

“Y..yeah, it's okay I like to help people.” Alec stuttered with a light blush dressing his face and the man just smiled, he looked at Alec’s name tag and realised.

“Oh! Sorry I didn't ask or tell you earlier, my name is Magnus Ba-- Barn!” The man called Magnus said as Alec smiled lightly. “Alec, Alec Lightwood.” He replied smoothly with Aline looking at him with a smirk from the room and Alec playfully scowled at her which made her laughed quietly.

“S...so did you want something?” Alec asked Magnus as he tapped his lips with deep thought. He looked up at Alec and took in how beautiful he looked, he looked up at the menu.

“Yes can I get a medium cappuccino with chocolate?” He said to Alec with a smile and Alec blushed a little.

“Are you sitting in or taking away sir?” Alec didn't want him to sitting in because he was embarrassed enough for one day and Magnus looked at him.

“I'm sorry but I'll have to take out because I have clients to meet up with but I'll give you my number so you can text me anytime.” Magnus said to Alec as his blush deepened and Aline was freaking out over Magnus writing his number on the napkin.

Alec watched Magnus leave with a hint of sadness and  Aline walked up to Alec from the back room where she hide because she wanted to watch the two. They just stood there waiting for customers and Aline broke the silence.

“Sooo are you going to talk to him?” She asked teasingly as Alec whimpered helplessly and he looked at the numbers with anticipation. “I will…” Alec said hesitantly the shook his head and they went back to work.


	2. Day 2: Being braver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship progresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutenessssss!

Alec didn't have work today so he could relax and do some earns his parents ask of him, he woke up extremely early as usual and decided to go casual outfit style so he picked the light grey t-shirt with a darker grey flannel and some light grey jeans to colour match. He showered beforehand so he put the outfit on with the same bright smile and walked down the stairs with his phone in his hand, he knew everyone was still asleep so he looked at the number he punched in yesterday with Aline hovering over him and pressed call.

“Hello?” Magnus’ voice was heard that sounded like he just woke up and Alec had his phone on his shoulder while he made eggs and bacon for the house.

“Hi, this is…. Alec for the coffee shop.” Alec stuttered slightly embarrassed by even calling Magnus because he thought he came across as desperate, Magnus coughed on the water he was drinking and gasped for air.

“H...hello Alexander! I didn't expect you to call me so early.” Magnus said sounding surprised as Alec battled with the bacon spitting at him and since he was happy, obviously he pretended the spitting bacon was a fire breathing dragon with Magnus on the phone.

“On guard fellow nights! We shall slay this dragon! The  dragon will not win! Guys fall in!” Alec yelled into the call catching Magnus off guard but he didn't want to ruin the cute moment.

“The dragon has been slayed!! Well done nights! We shall drink ale!” Alec shouted proudly as Magnus heard clattering noises that might be him setting the table. Magnus didn't speak until he was sure he wouldn't miss Alexander’s playful mood.

“That was cute!” Magnus chirped up immediately smiling to his ears and Alec widen his eyes in complete embarrassment then he hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Alec fell back on the counter of the kitchen island with heavy breathing when Aline peeked through the front door, forgetting she had a key.

“Omg, Alec are you okay!?!?” Aline squeaked as she watched her friend take deep breaths and slouched on the counter like a sack of potatoes. Alec lifted his head to look at her with half lids showing his mental pain that Aline was shocked by.

She sat next to Alec on the counter and placed a comforting hand on his with a reassuring smile, Alec looked at her hand to see the tattoo she got when they had a dare one time as teenagers and they still laugh about it to this day.

“I called Magnus today…. And I had my ‘Geek out moment’ in the call!!! I'm so embarrassed!” Alec said slowly as Aline eyes lit up and her cheeks were inflating by holding in her laugh, Alec scowled at her and she suddenly got serious because she tends to do that time to time.

“What did he say?” She asked the slouching Alec and he pouted at her like a child.

“He said it was ‘cute’.” and Aline lost it and she laughed loudly, clutching her stomach dearly as Alec glared at her. He folded his arms turning away from her then continued the breakfast he almost abandoned and Aline held her hand up.

“Okay, okay it wasn't that funny but he said it was cute so, he still totally likes you!” Aline claimed as Alec widened his eyes almost dropping the eggs on the plate. He turned to her seriously.

“Do you think so?” Alec asked quietly and Aline nodded her head eagerly. “Totally does my friend.” She said with a sweet smile and she patted Alec’s shoulder synthetically.

“I have to see Helen now, talk to you later?” Aline said as alec nodded when she made her way out the house, two children ran down with happy smiles.

“Alec!!! Christmas is so close!!” Isabella said enthusiastically as Jace shared the same expression and Alec smiled.

“So it is, Friday will be fun!!” Alec said with a laugh as the children took their plates of food from Alec’s hands and Alec watched them eat with a smile. Alec decided to take a hike up mount Fairchild which is the mountain that towers over Idris and was fun to take daily hikes up, especially early in the morning to see the sun rise but 

Alec was too late for that. He went upstairs to grab everything he needed for the hike.

‘Hiking canes, walking boots, water, food, coat, pickaxe and rope.’ Alec said as he gathered everything into his big bag then put the bag into his car and he said bye to everyone so he can go. He drove to the car park at Mount Fairchild and he noticed a black jaguar with gemstones on the hood, he looked at the car strangely because he has never seen this car anywhere.

He shook his head as he took his bag out the trunk and began to hike then to his surprise he saw Magnus sitting on a nearby bench with a hiking bag. Alec didn't think Magnus was the hiking type and he noticed Camille was there so he walked on.

“Alec?” Magnus called out and Alec looked back with a smile. Magnus jogged up too him with his bag now on his shoulders. 

“Can we hike?” Magnus said and Alec nodded with a bright smile.

“Yeah, let's go.” Alec said as he took out his canes for the extreme trekking they will encounter and Alec saw Camille follow close behind. Magnus smiled at him as he took his own out which were covered in gemstone quite like the jaguar.

They got up halfway up the mountain and Alec noticed Camille didn't come up the corner yet. Magnus quickly pulled Alec into a waterfall that was a small cave then heard Camille shout out to Magnus. Alec looked confused but didn't say anything and they both giggled when Camille stormed down the hill.

“That was a rush!” Magnus said with a smile and Alec looked down at him, still confused about the whole situation.

“What was all of that?” Alec asked as Magnus just breathed happy breaths that brushed Alec's neck and Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes with happiness.

“I know it seems weird that Camille keeps following me so, Do you want the climb this mountain with me? You know this place better than me so you can show me around.” Magnus said with a sweet smile and Alec looked into his golden eyes knowing that whoever this guy was, he knew he was safe in Magnus’ hands.

“Okay, I will show you because I have spare time.” Alec replied with a smile and Magnus smiled back as he peeked out the waterfall to see Camille turn the corner again, Magnus took this as an opportunity and grabbed Alec’s hand then run up the hill to get past the next corner. They stopped up at the cove that caught Magnus off guard by the beauty of this town.

Mount Fairchild is 1 of 3 mountains to tower over Idris that showed off how impressive this place was, the old style buildings and stunning structures made by nature in random places in the town. The snow made everything just fit in perfectly because the snow is that thick that it looks like a blanket, even with people walking all over it. 

The town was right next to a giant loch called Lightwood and this loch would turn into an ice rink at Christmas, Alec had an idea but it wasn’t dark enough to go forth with the idea.

Magnus just stood there taking in the view as Alec watched him, he looked amazing in this chilly weather. Alec just smiled in awe as he watched this gorgeous man watch in astonishment.

“So where did you live before here?” Alec asked Magnus calmly and he turned around with a happy smile. “Edom, I always wanted to escape here to get away from the city.” Magnus said as he looked back at the loch to smile again and Alec noticed that Magnus much preferred it here that at Edom which Alec agreed with because Idris is a beautiful place.

“Alexander, I need to tell you something… I’m--” “Found you!! Where the hell did you go?!” Camille interrupted Magnus and stormed right up to him. Magnus sighed at the floor and looked up at Alec again.

“I have to go, Alexander…” Magnus said as he got marched down the mountain by Camille and Alec looked out at the scenery again before he climbed back down. He reached his car and placed the bag in happily then drove to Aline and Helen’s for dinner as they have always done.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!


	3. Day 3, Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings can be hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because the chapter 4 will a big one so stay tuned! Some fluff and a bit of sadness

Alec yawned with a determined smile as he picked out a smart outfit. It hopefully impressed Magnus, he jumped out the bed and got a nice grey shirt and black jeans out to put on. He skipped downstairs to see his mom in the kitchen and got confused. "Hey mom? What are you doing up early?" He asked his mom to see her turn around and smile. "I thought I'd make us all breakfast this morning honey." She smiles kindly as Alec smiles and sits down when his siblings come running down.

"Alecccc!!" They cheer as Alec laughs and hugs them tightly. "Mom is making breakfast this morning." He said happily as his siblings squealed happily and sat at the dinner table patiently, Alec smiled at them and got up to help his mom cook. "When is the last time we cooked together mom?" Alec asked his mom with a hopefully smile as she giggled, offering the frying pan to Alec which he happily took. "It has been a while since my boy." She said stroking Alec's cheek affectionately and Alec smiled leaning into her touch, he began to fry the eggs happily.

His mom begins to make pancakes happily as his dad comes downstairs with Max. "Hey dad, hey Max!!" Alec said happily as Max squeals happily at Alec. "Good morning son." He said happily placing Max in his high chair. “Good morning dad, how is Max this morning??” Alec says while tickling Max’s stomach as he giggles happily. “He has been great.” His dad chuckles.

Maryse finished the breakfast with Alec and they began to eat when Robert asked a question. “Son, have you met someone yet?” and this question made Alec smile secretly but he didn’t know for sure what Magnus’ feelings were yet so he just shrugged at the question with a big smile. Robert and Maryse smiled brightly at their eldest son’s reaction while Alec chuckled at them when he finished his food. “I must go to work now, see you all later!” Alec said as he ruffled Max’s hair affectionately and walked to Golden Morning Coffee with a wooly scarf covering his mouth at the bitter cold of the winter. He watched his neighbours admire their own Christmas decorations in the blanket of snow with a smile as he opened the door to see Aline behind the counter smiling at Alec.

“So do you think small gorgeous and lost will come in today?” Aline asked Alec with a grin as Alec rolls his eyes getting behind the counter to the back room to put on his apron when Aline follows. “Come on, what is stopping you? Surely you aren’t shy o-” Alec cuts Aline off by throwing a tea towel at her as she giggles.

“No, I’m not shy but his assistant is in the way however.” Alec says with a frown as Aline gives Alec’s arm a soothing gently rub and says. “I’m sure there are times where she will be busy with other things.You just need to find out when.” Alec nodded and smiled. “Thank you for always looking out for me always, Aline.” Alec says happily as Aline giggles. “You would be totally lost without me.” Aline said as she walked back out the the counter and Alec follows to begin his shift.

Alec was cleaning up the last table as he sees Magnus enter with a gorgeous outfit on that really suited him well and locked eyes with Alec. “Hello Alexander! Can we talk?” Magnus whispers to Alec as he nodded, taking Magnus into the back room without Camille seeing and they smiled at each other. “So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Alec says as Magnus sits down uneasy. “I have to tell you something that I should have said the day I met you.” Magnus said as Alec begins to get pale.

“I’m the Prince of Edom..” Magnus said lowering his head to the ground as Alec gasps. “Look, I know I should have told you this before b-” Magnus’ speech got cut off as Alec ran out the coffee shop in a hurry. Alec started to cry but he didn’t reallly know why, Magnus was honest with him yet he ran out on him crying. Alec felt betrayed and unloved, his tear slowly began to disappear when he reached his home when he watched his siblings playing in the snow making snowmen then he smiled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 will be out soon!


	4. Day 4, Friends heal other Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a rough day and all they need is there friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, FEELS

Alec decided to stay at home on his day off Golden morning coffee because he wants to stay away from Magnus, he doesn't quite understand why he wants to, he was honest with Alec but a part of him thinks that he could be faking it or using him like a puppet. This feeling kept Alec up all night, trying to think and think until his phone bings 4 times. He sighs and unlocks his phone looking at Magnus' messages when another message comes on saying he will be coming over to Alec's house tomorrow which is a few hours away. Alec began to freak out and ran to his shower.

Alec picks a deep blue t-shirt with tight black jeans and fixes his hair as Maryse walks in his room. “Good morning son, going somewhere?” Alec blushes and looks into the mirror, Maryse eyes light up. “Does my son have a date??” “It’s not a date mom, h-” Alec looks out the window to see Magnus walking to the front door. “He is at the doorstep!!” Alec panicked as Maryse hugged Alec tightly. “It’s okay my son, don’t worry!” She says as Alec huffs ‘Only if she knew..’ Alec said to himself as he went to the knocking door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door calmly to a gorgeous Magnus waiting for him. 

“Good morning Alexander, I hope I haven’t interrupted anything.” Magnus said with a worried look at Alec’s facial expression as Alec shakes his head. “No, come in.” Alec opens the door wider for Magnus to come in. Magnus walked into the home elegantly as Alec freaks out behind Magnus. “This is a beautiful house Alexander!” Magnus says in awe at the family pictures on the wall and Alec smiles. “Thank you, me and my mom keep things ship-shaped in here. Look I-” Magnus silences Alec with his index finger on his lips. “No, I’m the one to say sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,I have some compilations as well…” Magnus says as Alec’s face softens. “What’s wrong?” 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m sorry again Alexander and I must go.” Magnus says as he rushed out the door leaving Alec confused, Maryse walked downstairs and watched the door shut. “Is everything okay darling?” Alec turns to his mom and smiles. “I’m okay, shall we make breakfast together?” 

Magnus ran back home and slammed the door shut behind him with Camile looking at him. “So did you tell him?” She asked as Magnus shook his head looking down. “Oh what have I done..” Magnus said as Camile rolls her eyes, she walks over to Magnus and straightens his posture. “Let us go to your father, he won’t be happy.” She says as Magnus looks down at the floor and she sighs. “That Alexander boy could never understand, come.” Camile said leading Magnus to the limo outside waiting.

Magnus was quiet the entire journey when they arrived at the large dark castle and Magnus’ door opened as he stepped out, Camile took his arm and walked up to the castle.”My boy!!” A voice yelled through the open door as Magnus huffs and he walks past his dad and sits at the long table. “Hello father, I have come to stay here a while.” Magnus said as Asmodeus' eyes darkened. “What hurt my boy?!” Magnus gets up and walks upstairs, Camile follows Magnus nodding at Asmodeus and catches the slamming door.

“Magnus, stop this now. This isn’t how a Prince should behave.” Camile said through the locked bathroom door where Magnus is in the bath sulking and thinking deeply. ”No, go away Camile.” Magnus says as Camile sighs, Magnus hears heels clicking away as he stands up and he goes to the mirror. ‘I love him… but does he..’ Magnus says to himself as he hears the door knock. “Magnus, it’s me.”

Alec gets woken up by the door a few hours after Magnus runs out on him and he goes to open it. “Hiya Alec!!” Aline says excitedly as Alec smiles happily, letting her in. “RAGNOR?!?” Magnus says excitedly as his friend at the other side of the door chuckles. “Yes, let me in you fool.” Magnus opens the door immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be Tuesday so stay tuned!


	5. Day 5, The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits Alec and he gets the shook of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FLUFFY

“What are you doing here?!?” Magnus asked his old time friend happily and he smiled at Magnus in return as he hugged him tightly. “Well I am here for a reason your father inflicted, he made me your other bodyguard and he said to tell you he is going to visit that Alexander boy tomorrow.” He said with a smile as Magnus froze up. “He’s what?!”

Alec woke up the next day to three knocks on the door which he groaned at, he pulled on his robe and walked downstairs. He opened it and looked up at the tall king figure standing at his doorstep and his eyes widened. “Alexander Lightwood, the small town handsomest, the kind coffee shop man. You go by an honorable title but by my son’s experience, you are the complete opposite.” The king said as he shoved past a shocked Alec. “You are Magnus’ dad?!” Asmodeus nodded shortly and sat down on the armchair looking over at Alec. “We need a little chat Alexander, sit.” With that, Alec sat down immediately.

Magnus came running into Alec’s house to see his dad already there as his dad pauses. “My beautiful boy, what are you doing here?” Asmodeus said a bit bitterly at the situation, glaring at Ragnor who just arrived. “Because I don’t want you to destroy what I have for Alexander!” Magnus said angrily as Asmodeus arches an eyebrow at Magnus. “You really like this Alexander boy don’t you? Then why not propose to him now?” He said as Alec’s eyes snapped open with a happy looking Magnus as he turned to Alec. 

“Alexander, I know we just met this week but I have grown a connection to you like nothing else and if we could take things slow, I would but I have to marry this week so.” Magnus said as he goes one knee and holds up a ring to Alexander with a B for Bane. Alec gulped and he was in awe at what Magnus said but it was too fast for his liking. He loves Magnus so he nods his head. ‘Oh how Aline won’t let him hear the end of this.’ he thought as Magnus stood back up. “Alexander, can I get a verbal answer?” Magnus asked as Alec looked into his eyes. “I love you Magnus Bane and of course I will.” He says making his mom squeal happily for the upstairs hallway.

Asmodeus intruded himself to Alec’s parents as Magnus could talk to Alec further, getting to know him. Magnus chuckled as Alec told him stories of Aline and Helen when they were just beginning to fall in love as Camile walked in casually.Alec frowned and walked to the other room when he saw Magnus talking to her with a happy tone. Alec had no idea what she was doing here, she was the one that didn’t want this so why is she came. He went to his room to change his clothes and walked to Aline’s house, sneaking past Magnus and his family.

Helen was cooking dinner as she heard the door knock and she opened it happily to a sad looking Alec, she called Aline down from the gaming room after she sat Alec down with a blanket over his thin clothes and a hot chocolate warming his hands, Aline gasped when she saw her friend in that state. "Alec?! What happened?!" Aline said in concern, sitting next to Alec and hugs him tightly.

_**TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, chapter 6 is next Tuesday!


	6. Day 6, the day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up at his friend's house to a certain someone and begins to plan his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed. I was having a rough weekend but here it is, chapter 6 is fluffy!

Alec woke up from his best friend's couch and yawned. 'They will be gone by now.' He said to himself, pushing the covers off and getting up slowly, he looks at the coffee table to a plate full of pancakes and waffles with a note beside it. He picked the note up and began to read it. "Good morning Alexander, I made you breakfast with your friend's permission in their wonderful kitchen. I hope I can do better for you. Yours sincerely, Magnus Bane." Alec read out loud as Magnus walked into the room with two cups of coffee. 

"Good morning Alexander! I see you have read my note. I want to apologise for not explaining Camille's job, she is one of my bodyguards and we had a history but we keep that in the past. We are good friends now and I only love you." Magnus explained as Alec smiled at him, Magnus was amazing at helping his brain to quiet down and he began to eat his breakfast. Magnus smiled back and sat next to Alec, he looked down at Alec's fingers to notice his engagement ring was still there.

"I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday. It's not your fault, it is mine.” Alec said to a sad Magnus. Alec took his hands in his and looked into his golden eyes. “Why are you sad?” Magnus dropped his gaze into Alec’s eyes. “I’m sorry for not explaining this before we met, I feel like I’m pressuring you into marrying me.. I wanted to do it the traditional way.." Magnus said as Alec hugged him tightly. 

Magnus eyes widened and hugs Alec back, Magnus wasn't usually a hugger but he doesn't feel the need to pull away from Alec. He felt safe and loved in this hug, Alec pulled away slowly and took a sip of his coffee. Magnus smiled at Alec and sipped his own coffee calmly.

They sat in comfortable silence letting the natural house noise fill the room as Magnus opened his mouth. "Alexander, I think we should talk about our wedding tomorrow." Alec nodded, he was excited about this wedding and he couldn’t have thought of a perfect man than Magnus Bane. Alec had thought of some ideas for his ideal wedding layout but of course he thought it would never happen until now, he feels so at ease and happy in Magnus’ presents. He realises it clearly now that he loves him so he knows what is right.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and ran back to his house with him, he’d text Aline later about what is about to happen. Magnus chuckled following Alec close behind, Alec opened the door to his mom making lunch with his siblings squealing his name. “Alecccccc!!” They said excitedly as Alec sat Magnus down on the sofa happily. “Good afternoon guys, how are you all?” Alec said happily as Izzy pouted adorably as she turned away from Alec. “She is upset by you not cooking breakfast Alec!” Jace said to Alec as he grinned at Jace, creped up to his unexpecting sister and tickled her happily.

Izzy laughed so loud and tried to stop her big brother’s attacking hands as she pounced into Alec’s arms. He chuckled happily. "Don't be mad at me anymore little sister, I will make you blueberry and raspberry pancakes tomorrow morning." Alec said as Izzy's eyes lit up happily. "Okay, I'm not mad!!" She said happily and cuddled her big brother happily. Jace joined in happily and Magnus smiled brightly watching Alec with Maryse watching him, a proud smile on her face.

Maryse knows that Magnus loves Alec and with that thought, she walked upstairs to her bedroom to Robert changing his shirt after Max spilled milk over it. "Hello beloved, am I taking too long?" He asked as Maryse shook her head, taking the family ring out the drawer on her side of the bed. "You aren't darling and I'm going to give our son the family ring to give to Magnus for tomorrow! They are downstairs in one piece!" She said excitedly as Robert buttoned up his shirt quickly and took Maryse's hand, walked downstairs with her happily. 

"Hey dad! Max spilled milk on your favourite shirt again?" Alec asked as Robert chuckled with a nod. "Bang on son, good afternoon Magnus. Would you like a beverage?" He asked as Magnus' nodded. "A glass of water will be great, Mr Lightwood." Magnus said politely and Robert went to get the glass of water as Maryse handed her son the family ring, Alec smiled brightly and walked over to Magnus. He slid the ring on Magnus’ ring finger smiling at him, Magnus looked at the silver ring with a large L on it similar to his family ring and he smiled wider.

They sat at the table to eat the lunch Maryse prepared and they began to discuss the wedding. “So will the wedding be Christmas themed since it’s on Christmas?” Robert asked them and Magnus nodded happily. “My dad wanted it to be on a special day so he chose Christmas.” Robert nodded and Maryse looked puzzled. “Why is there a rush for you to be married Magnus?” Magnus looked down and fiddled with his new ring, Alec took his hand gently.

“My dad.. He dies this year, I wanted to help him but he told me to settle down before he did..” Magnus sniffled and Alec pulled him in for a tight embrace, Alec looked at his parents behind Magnus, asking them for a private moment with Magnus as they nodded. “Come on Izzy, Jace and Max, let’s build snowmen outside” Robert said happily lifting them all up and walking outside with Maryse following him. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder as he smiled. “Let’s make your dad happy, shall we?” Magnus’ eyes sparkled up at Alec. “Are you sure??” Alec nodded with a happy smile. 

“Okay! What kind of suit would you like to wear?” Magnus asked as Alec chuckled. “It is a Christmas wedding so I think we should wear white suits. Is this indoors or outdoors?” Alec asked Magnus and he was thinking of an outside wedding because he imagined it to be a great picture opportunity with the beautiful scenery of the snowy mountain in the background. Alec thought of them getting married in the park Lilith in the red gazebo, that matched the red bricks of all the houses in the neighbourhood. Magnus nodded happily at Alec’s question as he smiled happily. 

_**TBC** _

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Next Monday is the big day! How do they both cope?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say sorry for not posting in a while and I hope you guys liked this work so far!!


End file.
